The instant invention relates to toy dolls, and more particularly to a poseable hair strand for a toy doll.
A variety of different types of hair strands have been heretofore available for toy dolls. However, most of the previously available hair strands have been constructed from relatively thin, flexible monofilament fibers, such as monofilament nylon. In this connection it has been found that fibers such as monofilament nylon fibers can be effectively utilized to provide flexible hair strands which are both relatively attractive and durable. However, while hair strands of this type have been found to be relatively realistic, they have generally not been found to be formable into various set dispositions to provide specific set hairstyles, since they generally do not retain set configurations when positioned in specific orientations. Hence, it has generally not been possible to form the hair strands of most heretofore available toy dolls into realistic set hair styles.
The instant invention provides a novel hair strand which is poseable or formable into various set dispositions and which remains in a set configuration once positioned in a desired orientation. Specifically, the poseable hair strand of the instant invention comprises a core fiber which preferably comprises a multifilament core fiber impregnated with a relatively soft pliable and formable wax material. The poseable hair strand further comprises an outer casing on the core fiber comprising a plurality of fibers which are substantially unimpregnated with the wax material. The fibers in the casing preferably also comprise multi-filament fibers and they are preferably formed in a relatively tight tubular braid configuration around the impregnated core fiber. Further, the wax material preferably comprises a formable paraffinic hydrocarbon wax mixture having a melting point of at least approximately 130.degree. F. and an ASTM D1321 needle penetration of between 15 mm and 35 mm at 77.degree. F.
It has been found that the poseable hair strand of the instant invention can be effectively utilized in a toy doll and that it effectively retains a set disposition once formed. In this connection, it has been found that the impregnated center core fiber can effectively retain the hair strand in a set orientation once the strand is manually positioned in a desired configuration. It has been further found that because the poseable hair strand includes an outer casing on the core fiber made from a plurality of unimpregnated fibers the poseable hair strand does not normally have a waxy feel, and it is not prone to causing stains on clothing and the like.
Hair strands and the like representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,004,130 to Wilkow; 1,403,792 to Levussove; 2,655,923 to Gallenkamp; and 3,955,587 to Dunn et al. However, since these references clearly fail to suggest the concept of providing a hair strand comprising a formable center core fiber which is impregnated with a wax-like material and an outer casing comprising a plurality of unimpregnated fibers on the center core fiber, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective poseable hair strand for a toy doll.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a poseable hair strand comprising a center core fiber which is impregnated with a soft pliable and formable wax material, and an outer casing comprising a plurality of substantially unimpregnated fibers on the center core fiber.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a poseable hair strand which does not have a waxy feel.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.